


You're Worth It

by VividDayDreamer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Birthday, Don't copy to another site, F/F, First Celebration, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Alex takes a chance, uses her government clearance to access information about Lena that isn't publicly available, all in the name of love.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133





	You're Worth It

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> I wanted to write a birthday fic, then found and combined a number of prompts from: [voltage-vixen-writing-prompts](https://voltage-vixen-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/188791348050/birthday-writing-prompts)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Prompt me if you'd like to play! You can find me on[Tumblr (DreamsEscapeUs)](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**
> 
>   
> 

The clicking of her heels down the hallway alerted Alex that Lena was coming. The sound of her strut was distinctive. Alex couldn't really describe it well, but if she had to guess, she'd say that it sounded powerful, confident. It wasn't clomping down as if she was trying to stomp down into the earth, nor was it unbalanced or clumsy, nor was it a light skitter and slide. It was graceful, but strong; controlled. So when Alex heard it, she knew she had to get ready.

She stood in front of Lena's desk, nervously fixed her collar and smoothed out her leather jacket before she slid her hands down the front of her thighs to wipe off her sweaty palms. She thought about what she had done to get to where she was today, and really, it could either go horribly bad, or amazingly right. Regardless, it was still a chance. Though, it was a chance she was willing to take for Lena.

Right before the door opened, Alex swiftly craned her neck around to check on the items she'd left on Lena's pristine desk, making sure everything was in place.

  


"Alex?" Lena questioned, stopping short of the entryway, a large smile forming on her face. "What are you doing here? I thought you had an urgent meeting to attend to."

  


Alex looked up and couldn't stop staring at how the sun seemed to cast a glow around Lena, ever warm and beautiful, reminding her of how lucky she was to have her. Barely able to contain the shy smile that threatened to give away her surprise, she curled her lips into her mouth.

  


"I did. It's here."

  


Baffled, Lena walked up to Alex, arms crossed over her chest, catching the smirk Alex failed to hold back.

  


"Alright, what's really going on, Alex?"

  


Alex turned around to grab the rectangular black box behind her, then sheepishly handed it to Lena.

  


"For you."

  


Lena looked at Alex questioningly, but continued on with the charade. It's not unlike Alex to have gone out of her way to be romantic or sweet at various occasions anyway. She just chalked it up to another one of those times.

She opened up the box, flipped the tissue paper covering off to the side and found a glass frame. Housed inside was a certificate. In big bold letters, the heading read, 'Star Deed'.

  


"Alex, What is this?"

"Remember over the holidays, back in Midvale, I'd show you that really bright star through my dad's telescope?"

"The one you said you've always been fascinated with?"

"Yea, my anchor. The one that you could still barely see out here in National City."

"I recall... You bought the star?"

"No, silly," she chuckled. "I don't have that kind of money and I don't think that's how it works. I just bought the rights to name it. After you."

"You named _your_ star... after me?"

"Yea, well, I admire you too. You're my anchor."

  


And then it became Lena's turn to try to hold back her bashfulness. She wasn't sure how, but Alex always found a way to say or do the sweetest things; things she'd never expect. Being gifted the star that Alex has held dear for years, felt significant. The gesture wasn't lost on her.

  


"Thank you, Alex. That means a lot to me. You didn't have to, you know. I know how important that star is to you," Lena responded, placing the gift back down on the desk. She then leaned in close, draped her arms around Alex's shoulders and pulled her in, kissing her lovingly on the lips.

"As do you. I'm the luckiest girl in the world. You could've had the pick of literally anyone you wanted, yet... you chose me." Alex's voice wavered towards the end and her eyes shifted away from Lena's gaze, suddenly feeling a bit vulnerable at hearing the significance those words out loud. Lena's hand slid across Alex's cheek, cupping it as she pulled her face towards her own.

"Alex, I chose you because you're everything I could've wanted. And sometimes, you even bring more to the table that I hadn't realized I needed. You're perfect, darling," she let out a soft laugh. "But really, what's the occasion, love?"

"Okay, don't be mad."

"I already don't like the sound of that," Lena answered, arching a brow.

"I kinda dug around and found out that today's your birthday."

"You mean you abused your power?" Lena questioned as she slowly pulled away.

"No, no, no. I mean, maybe a little." Alex grit her teeth in a guilty smile and shrugged. "I'm sorry, I just... you're important and it dawned on me that I didn't know when your birthday was and Kara said you're really private about it, so..."

"You went through all that trouble."

"It wasn't really that much trouble..."

  


Alex watched Lena's reaction, hoping to gauge whether she was going to have to apologize profusely and make it up to her, or, she was in the clear and could finally relax."

  


"Thank you."

  


With those two small words, Lena could see the tenseness in Alex's shoulders immediately melt away. She couldn't help but giggle.

  


"What?" Alex questioned.

"I am private about certain portions of my life, considering things. But we're dating, Alex. I would've just told you had you asked me."

"Wait, really?"

"Mhmm."

"Dammit. I knew I shouldn't have listened to Brainy."

"Brainy told you to break the law?"

"No, he was just helping. He hacked into the personnel database of— It doesn't matter. Um. Happy Birthday!"

"Nice recovery, Alex."

She continued to redirect Lena's attention away from Brainy's advice and what it consisted of. "Oh, wait, one more thing."

  


Alex turned her back to Lena to face the desk and grabbed the small white carton, opening it up and taking out the cupcake. She then pulled out a candle from her jacket pocket and stuck it right in the center of it, its top was barely peaking out over the tall mountain of frosting. Alex then took out a lighter from her other pocket and lit the candle, then carefully picked it up and looked to Lena.

  


"Happy Birthday, Lee! Make a wish!"

  


The teeth bearing, her smile lines grew prominent and crinkles formed on the corners of her eyes. Lena couldn't help showing how happy she was at that very moment. She looked upon the single baked good, its spongy surface appearing moist and dark plum in color, its body housed in a lavender liner, while its top showcased a delightful wavy swirl of varying hues of purple; an ombre tinting with its base consisting of the darkest of all shades, gradually fading lighter and lighter until the peak. Injected into it, was the single candle, a twisted body of wax consisting of a mixture of dark violet with specks of glitter embedded within. Beads of it started to form at the base of the flame, coming close to spilling over.

Lena gently closed her eyes, remained silent for a moment to make her wish, then opened her eyes, took a deep breath, and blew out the candle.

  


"Thank you, Alex."

"Of course, Lee. I love you."

  


Alex pulled the candle from the center of the cupcake and discarded it into the carton back on Lena's desk. While she did so, Lena snuck a small peck onto her cheeks, causing Alex to giggle.

  


"Careful, Lee, you'll get icing all over your dress. They went a little nuts with it. I swear half this treat is just icing alone."

"It is pretty, the way they did it, I'll give you that. But it is a lot of frosting. I don't think I could convince myself to eat that much. I do find the color of it very striking, though. What flavor is it?"

"Purple velvet."

"Oh, clever. I take it it's a twist on the whole red velvet trend?"

"Bingo, but even trendier," she joked.

  


Alex lifted her hand, offering the cupcake over to her girlfriend. Lena happily took it and started to peel away a bit of the liner.

  


"Oh, and I got us coffee from Noonan's to go along with— Lee!"

  


Alex's mouth dropped open, attempting to be appalled by the fact that her cheek had just been assaulted with icing. Lena couldn't help but giggle; a small chuckle that turned into a full on laugh after seeing the look on Alex's face.

  


"I am still opposed to eating all this icing, but the frosting looks so much more appetizing on your cheek," she teased.

  


Lena then placed the cupcake down on the desk and leaned forward towards Alex, hands lightly grasping the woman's biceps for balance as she brought their faces close. She then stuck her tongue out and slowly dragged it up against Alex's cheek, taking some of the buttercream topping into her mouth.

  


"Yep, definitely more appetizing," she flirted.

  


The brunette then leaned in once more, pressing her lips against Alex's soft and pliant flesh, giving way to a more intimate exchange as she bit down on Alex's bottom lip, then she slid her tongue across and into her mouth. Alex immediately followed suit, finding herself easily caught up in the heated make-out session. After a while, they pulled away slowly with loving smiles.

  


"Even though it's your birthday, I'm the one getting the gift by spending it with you," Alex whispered gently between their faces.

  


Lena leaned away slightly, a mischievous look formed on her face. She then glanced over Alex's shoulder to check her watch.

  


"Hmmm, I am free for the next hour..."

"Meaning...?"

"You called me your gift, right?" Lena said, her voice hinting at so much more as she kissed Alex softly once again, chasing it with a flick of her tongue. 

Alex hummed in response. "I did."

"Well, you could always unwrap me."

  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> **For those of you looking for the smut drabble that follows this. Lol, you can find it here:[A Steamy Encounter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580180/chapters/54271876)**


End file.
